


Sandwiches and Smushing

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The laws of physics shouldn't allow for this kind of miniaturization. On this scale the human body should necessarily lose an incredible amount of detail."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches and Smushing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be comment fic, but it's a little too long. :-) Written because of [this post](http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/273796.html), and therefore Abyssinia's fault. :-)

  
Sam eyed the water bottle warily, the light from her tiny flashlight illuminating a small patch of the label. From here, she could read "afin," and she thought it expressed her mood nicely.

"It's not going to move," Vala said, her eyes closed. She was lying on top of Daniel's sandwich, thoughtfully left for them to cushion their journey. The plastic wrap crinkled with each step Daniel took, the motion making it almost impossible to stay standing--thankfully he wasn't trying to run anymore. That was the reason Sam was keeping an eye on the water bottle--she'd almost been brained by the damn thing when the rolling had turned to bouncing.

Sam gave the water bottle another glare before turning away and turning off her flashlight. The inside of the backpack was dimly visible from the light filtering through the cloth. She really, really wanted to yell at Vala, but knew it would be unfair--they'd all caused more than enough trouble over the years. It was just Vala's turn. Again. She crawled over to the sandwich, sitting down and sinking a millimeter or two into the soft bread before she stretched out parallel to Vala.

She sighed. They couldn't even talk to their teammates--talking before had required shouting on her part and Daniel talking in a small, high voice that Cam apparently found hilarious. They'd just have to wait until they got back to the 'gate. Vala turned toward her and wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders. "I'm sorry," Vala said, her voice was muffled by Sam's shoulder.

Sam sighed again and said, "It's okay. Daniel will figure it out." Sam closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind off the motion of the bag. She said, "This is theoretically impossible, you know."

"Is it?" Vala said. She sounded sarcastic.

Sam ignored the tone. "The laws of physics shouldn't allow for this kind of miniaturization. On this scale the human body should necessarily lose an incredible amount of detail. Our capillaries alone--"

"You would prefer to be dead?" Vala said.

Sam said, "Well, no." In fact, she was suddenly very glad this _wasn't_ impossible. "I wonder if the creators of this technology intended it to work like this?" She wished she could take another look at the thing that had done this to them.

"Hmm," Vala said. She snuggled closer to Sam, working her hand under the BDU shirt.

"Vala," Sam said. "Not off-world."

"Right. Sorry," Vala said, not sounding sorry at all, and not removing her hand, either.

"Vala."

"Right, it's just--how far was the 'gate again?" Vala said, her hand reaching the underside of Sam's breasts.

Sam's breath hitched. "Three hours, but we can't--"

Vala rolled over, the plastic crackling beneath her knees, and kissed Sam. Sam was just about to pull away and protest, really, when a deep roll threw Vala off-balance. She landed on top of Sam, pinning Sam's limbs beneath hers, and grinned. "Sorry," she said, sound about as contrite as the first time she'd said it.

"You really need to work on--" Sam's annoyance was muffled as Vala resumed where she'd left off, only this time it wasn't just about the kissing. Vala leaned in, putting just enough pressure where Sam's thighs met, hands stroking her and coaxing her to arch her back.

A little later, Vala broke away and gasped, "You were saying?"

Sam grabbed Vala and dragged her back, fumbling for Vala's belt and taking the opportunity to switch positions. "It's a really, really good thing they can't hear us," she said. She gave Vala a look that made the other woman squirm beneath her. "They better not open this bag before I'm finished with you."

This statement, of course, only caused Vala to laugh, a misstep Sam intended to rectify in the best way possible.

Two hours later, the flap on Daniel's bag opened and bright sunlight streamed in. Sam and Vala--both fully dressed and not in any way in a compromising position, blinked as a hand--Teal'c's--reached in. They hopped on, and were lifted onto the DHD.

"We're dialing the 'gate now," Daniel said. From this distance, Sam could barely see Cam making an effort not to laugh. Daniel was valiantly ignoring him. He peered at them. "You look pretty..." he waved his hands "tussled. "Were you okay in there?"

Sam shot Vala a look. Vala's hair was completely out of her usual pigtails, and she smirked. Vala smirked right back and gestured to Sam's shirt. Sam looked down and realized one of her buttons was in the wrong hole.

She looked as nonchalant as she could and hoped her size would render her expression unreadable.

"Oh, yeah. Just fine."


End file.
